linkinparkfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Vaznock
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- ChesterB (Talk) 19:25, 5 June 2009 Reply What are you talking about Michael? What are you talking about by "Don't turn this into a stupid argument over who is the better crat of two total different wikis, because a crat can't be a good crat when their not a crat anymore" I have done only good for this wiki. I changed the skin, Made templates, a new welcome, Made a few pages and completely redisigned the wiki with new mediawiki and Linkin Parl wiki pages. Chester Talk 20:55, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Yeah, my name is Michael. Oh, and I was saying that you said you've done more on this wiki than me. Now, just because you're doing good on this wiki doesn't mean my opinion of you changed. You made racist comments and you said the word "retarded". I have two Asian adopted brothers and a severely disabled sister. Do you have any shame?! I mean, uh. Vaznock - Talk 21:09, 5 June 2009 (UTC) I'm really close to telling Uberfuzzy. Vaznock - Talk 21:10, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Hey, could you go on Irc? If you do come on type /join ##Cheser. Chester Talk 19:54, 8 June 2009 (UTC) I need to ask you something that can only be asked on Irc. In other words in private. Chester Talk 18:36, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Okay. Vaznock - Talk 18:36, 9 June 2009 (UTC) No way, you replied in under 20 seconds! Chester Talk 18:37, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Skillz. Vaznock - Talk 18:42, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :I need you to come on my Irc channel now. It is important and I mean important. Chester Talk 19:29, 14 June 2009 (UTC) I guess I'm too late. Email me on your phony account. Vaznock - Talk 23:36, 14 June 2009 (UTC) I am on my channel right now, if you want to hear what I have to say now would be best. Chester Talk 16:41, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :I have about 3 and a half hours left so come on when you see this message. Chester Talk 17:33, 16 June 2009 (UTC) ::I registered your Channel to me sorry. I'll give you password and op on both your on mine. Chester Talk 19:43, 16 June 2009 (UTC) There's nothing to talk about anymore anyway. Vaznock - Talk 19:45, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :I own ##Vaznock. I need to give you op. Chester Talk 19:47, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Uh, fine. Vaznock - Talk 19:48, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :I am going inactive for awhile. Make sure 888 doesn't ignore the site. Chester Talk 20:27, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Okay. Vaznock - Talk 20:50, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Hey I have not really been on in awhile. If you ever want to talk just ask me to go on Irc anytime. Chester Talk 13:56, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Notice anything different? Maybe a video or two? Chester Talk 15:52, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Azulahumper? Ok'Chester Talk' 19:23, 24 July 2009 (UTC)